


you might be my everything

by stilinscry



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, First Time, Getting Together, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Pining, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: akira has been harbouring a crush on ryuji ever since he moved to tokyo. who would've guessed the thing that would finally push him over the edge would be a tongue piercing of all things?





	you might be my everything

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooo this is my first persona fic ever so hello new people! 
> 
> im halfway through my second playthrough and ive been hooked on pegoryu fic this past week and i literally havent been able to focus on anything else that wasnt writing this fic,,,,,, it might be a little bit ooc bc i was in the mood for easily flustered akira and strong, flirty ryuji so i hope that floats everyones boat

akira has a problem.  ****  
** **

a problem that’s almost 5’10, has bleach blond hair and is sporting a brand new tongue piercing. a problem that’s smiling so innocently, that it almost makes akira feel bad for the lewd thoughts running through his mind. _almost._ ****  
** **

“so whaddya think? ‘s cool right?” ryuji asks. he’s got a slight lisp, from where his tongue has swelled up and ann latches onto that fact immediately, teasing him about it and copying his tone when he tries to fight back.  ****  
** **

akira though, god he can’t even focus on anything but the glint of the stud every time ryuji’s mouth opens wide enough to see it. he can’t stop thinking about what it’d be like to kiss ryuji, to feel the warm metal against his own tongue. to feel it pressing against his neck, his chest, slipping lower as ryuji makes his way down his body. god, akira can’t even begin to imagine how it would feel pressing against the tip of his-  ****  
** **

“oi, earth to akira,” ryuji calls, and akira startles, eyes widening as he looks up at his friend in abject horror, realising that he's been caught out. ann is staring at him with a knowing glint in her eye, but ryuji just looks straight up confused, head tilted just slightly as he asks. “you alright there? you spaced out for a while. looked like you were thinkin’ about something real hard.” ****  
** **

“yeah, i just uh- remembered we have history homework due in for tomorrow. i was considering whether or not i’ll have enough time to do it.” it’s a weak excuse, made even more obvious by the way he stumbles over his words, but ryuji, _sweet, precious ryuji,_  falls for it hook, line and sinker.  ****  
** **

“WE HAVE WHAT NOW?” he shouts, attracting the attention of almost all the other students sat in the courtyard and he blanches under the attention, before carrying on in a much quieter tone, “whaddya mean we have homework? when was this given to us?” ****  
** **

the homework in question, was set to them over two weeks ago. akira knows this for a fact because he went home the day mr. inui gave it out and he finished it within the evening. not that he can tell ryuji that though.  ****  
** **

“last week maybe? i don’t remember. all i know is mishima was talking about it yesterday but it’s only really just registered in my head.” ****  
** **

ryuji hesitates. “but mishima isn’t in our history class,” he says and it’s a valid point, very correct, but akira can’t find it in himself to respond because as ryuji’s brow furrows, his tongue comes out, bar teasing across his upper lip and akira is lost.  ****  
** **

“ah, but you know how the other class gets their homework set by inui too. i mean, he is the head of the faculty, so it’d make sense that mishima’s getting the same work as us,” ann butts in and akira nods, maybe a little too vigorously given the side-eye ann gives him.  ****  
** **

“shit, you’re right,” ryuji hums, lisp sounding adorable around the curse. “i guess i’ll catch him after school and ask if i can copy his or something.” ****  
** **

akira opens his mouth to say something back, something that is almost definitely going to be stupid because his brain to mouth filter is totally out of whack right now, but he’s saved by the bell. quite literally. the one joy about third year is the different class set up, and as ann and ryuji head off to the right for fourth period english, akira heads left, on his way to biology instead.  ****  
** **

he doesn’t miss the smirk ann gives him as they wave goodbye, and the thought that ann knows exactly what’s up with him hangs heavy over his mind for the rest of the afternoon.  ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

it doesn’t really get much better after that.  ****  
** **

akira had hoped that prolonged exposure would wear him down, would eradicate some of the more _adult_ thoughts he’s been having about ryuji’s new piercing, but if anything, it’s done the complete opposite.  ****  
** **

by the end of week one his daydreams had escalated into wet ones, and now, nearing the end of week two, akira is actually scared for his sanity.  ****  
** **

ryuji’s tongue is no longer swollen, and whilst akira does mourn the loss of his friend’s lisp, he finds that watching ryuji play with his freshly changed, shorter tongue bar makes the loss more than worth it. especially because half the time, ryuji doesn’t even realise that he’s actually doing anything.  ****  
** **

akira can’t tell you how many times he’s zoned out in class the past week, but he can tell you that mr. ushimaru has hit him square in the face with a piece of chalk in no less than five classes. and yet still, akira’s attention wanders away from what they’re supposed to be learning, because ryuji’s sat, tongue twisted slightly, teeth pressing down on the bar of his piercing and stud pressed against his upper lip and akira’s mouth is dry, just from watching. were his self control any worse, his pants would definitely be a little tighter too.  ****  
** **

by the middle of week four, it’s agony, and given the way ann is currently dragging him up to rooftop, not just for him it seems.  ****  
** **

“i’m holding an intervention,” is all she says, once the roof door is closed behind them and akira is leant against one of the tables abandoned up here.  ****  
** **

“i thought interventions were supposed to have more people.” ****  
** **

“it’s not the time, akira,” ann says back, though akira doesn’t miss the way her lips quirk up. “either you need to fess up to ryuji how much you want to hop on his dick, or i’m going to do it for you.” ****  
** **

akira splutters, not at all expecting it, though in hindsight he doesn’t know what else this could’ve been about. “i’m not- i don’t. i mean, he’s just-” he cuts himself off with a sigh, and ann nods like she understands exactly what’s going on in his head.  ****  
** **

“it’s the tongue piercing, i get it,” she hums, sidling up next to him and patting him on the shoulders. “i was the same way when makoto got her nipples done, except i guess it’s different because me and her were already dating. it was a nice surprise for haru though.” ****  
** **

the way she says it so casually, is a stark contrast to what she actually just fessed up and _god_ does akira want to ask, he really does, but that’s a bag of worms he feels he’s not quite ready for yet. and so instead he whines. “it’s just so- so hot. like god, i wanted to kiss him anyways, months before this but. but a tongue piercing is like- holy fuck.” ****  
** **

ann simply hums again and akira isn’t sure if this is how interventions are supposed to go, but he carries on speaking anyways. “and he’s always messing around with it in class, pulling it between his teeth and sticking his tongue out when he smiles and i genuinely don’t think i’ve gotten a good nights sleep since he got the damn thing because i’ve been so hyperfixated on it.” ****  
** **

“you know, there’s a very simple resolution to this problem,” ann says and she pulls away from akira’s side so she can look him in the eye. “just tell him that you want to kiss him. with tongue. i feel like the tongue part is very important to you.” ****  
** **

“but he-” ****  
** **

“-likes you as much as you like him. it’s plain to see. or are you just as oblivious as that knucklehead is?” ****  
** **

akira doesn’t respond and that’s answer enough.  ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

unsurprisingly, akira doesn’t follow ann’s advice.  ****  
** **

he tries, he swears, but after he’s got ryuji at inokashira park he realises that god, he _can’t_ do this and so when ryuji asks why akira dragged him all the way out here he just laughs awkwardly and says he wanted to see the ducks. he can’t decipher the look ryuji gives him but he follows when akira walks towards the lake anyways.  ****  
** **

ann finds out. because of course she does.  ****  
** **

akira has barely even closed the door to leblanc behind him before his phone is pinging. 

 

> **ann:** a little birdy told me that u went on a date this afternoon
> 
> **ann:** he also told me that u DIDNT KISS HIM
> 
> **ann:** OR EVEN TRY TO MAKE A MOVE
> 
> **akira:** would you believe me if i said i got distracted
> 
> **ann:** …
> 
> **akira:** i’m gonna take that as a no
> 
> **ann:** i’m coming over
> 
> **ann:** and we are having part 2 of our intervention ****  
> ** **

akira doesn’t bother responding because if he knows ann, and he does, she was probably already at the train station before she text him. this fact is basically confirmed when she turns up at leblanc in 10 minutes flat, almost a third of the time it usually takes her.  ****  
** **

“evening boss,” she greets as she walks through the front door and sojiro waves at her, mirroring her sweet smile. a smile that akira isn’t fortunate enough to be on the receiving end of. no, because instead of smiling at him, when ann’s gaze falls on akira her expression turns sharp and when she nods to the back of the cafe, akira gets the idea.  ****  
** **

once they’re upstairs, akira belatedly realises that ann effectively has him cornered here, just like she had on the roof, and he sighs as he sits down on the edge of his futon.  ****  
** **

“so please,” ann starts, pulling the chair away from akira’s chair and sitting on it backwards, arms crossed over the backrest as she stares akira down, “tell me _why_ ryuji called me up saying that instead of the confession he was expecting, you told him that you wanted to see the ducks. the fucking ducks akira.” ****  
** **

“i freaked out,” he blurts, voice way louder than it should he considering sojiro still has customers downstairs. akira sighs, calms his breathing and does anything he can to ignore the stupid grin ann is shooting his way. “he just looked so pretty. like we sat near the lake and the shadows from the trees were falling over him so nicely and god, the way he smiled when we found those ducklings. he’s so beautiful ann, what am i supposed to do?”  ****  
** **

“y’know, i was half expecting an excuse related to his tongue piercing so this is actually quite refreshing,” ann hums back, completely ignoring his question.  ****  
** **

the mention of the piercing has heat stirring low in akira’s stomach however, his mind flashing back to the way the bar had looked as ryuji was eating the ice cream that akira had bought for him out of guilt. the way his tongue had swiped at his lower lip, trying to catch a little that had melted and dripped onto him. akira’s pants suddenly feel a little tighter than they had before. he continues to ignore ann’s smirk.  ****  
** **

“good to know that it still affects you just as much,” she giggles, wiggling her eyebrows for added effect and akira blushes bright red under her gaze, not so subtly pulling his pillow over and resting it on his lap.

“i thought you were here to help me, not encourage me?”  ****  
** **

“am i not allowed to do both?” ann asks and akira curses her whole fucking existence.  ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

“akira, dude, wanna catch some ramen after school? we can head over to ogikubo if you want an get the real good shit?” ryuji asks, practically hanging off of akira’s shoulder as they walk down the corridor. they’re both headed to mrs. chouno’s class and ryuji, ever the gentleman, had waited outside of akira’s classroom last period just so they could walk there together.  ****  
** **

it’s sweet and akira appreciates the gesture maybe a little more than he should.  ****  
** **

and he knows that his feelings are out of control, and that this is no longer just about the tongue piercing and more about the disgustingly large crush that he’s harbouring on his best friend. he’s managed to tame it all this time, managed to keep it under control but then ryuji had to go and get that goddamn piercing and fuck everything up for akira.  ****  
** **

“akira? you alright?” ryuji asks and akira snaps back to reality. ryuji is looking at him with more concern than he has any right to be and akira hates the way it makes his chest feel tight. “you been spacin’ out a lot like that lately. got somethin’ heavy on your mind. y’know you can always talk to me ‘bout shit like that, right?” ****  
** **

“it’s nothing, really,” akira says back but it’s obvious ryuji doesn’t believe. he doesn’t press it though, and akira is thankful for that. “ramen sounds good though. meet at the school gates at 3?”  ****  
** **

the reaction is instant; ryuji’s mouth splits into a breathtaking smile and akira has to remind himself to breathe because holy _fuck_ .  ****  
** **

“this is why you're my favourite,” ryuji says and akira knows that there isn’t much depth behind it, but he takes it to heart anyways. ****  
** **

he doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the afternoon and when mishima asks what’s got him so happy, akira just shrugs.  ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

they’re on their way to ogikubo when ann’s words finally register in akira’s mess of a mind and he startles, turning to ryuji before he can stop himself and blurting out, “you were expecting me to confess at the park the other day. oh my god, you wanted to kiss me.”  ****  
** **

it’s a statement, not a question and ryuji’s eyes widen momentarily, before he bursts into laughter. “oh my god, you really are as fuckin’ dumb as ann told me you were,” he says inbetweens fits. “here i was thinking maybe she was wrong about how you felt or some shit, but you’re just straight up stupid.”  ****  
** **

akira can’t even deny it, he knows that ryuji’s right and he sits there, blank expression on his face as he thinks. and thinks.  ****  
** **

“hey, woah there. you havin’ like an aneurysm or somethin’?” ryuji asks worriedly, leaning out of his seat and into akira’s space. he freezes when ryuji’s hand cups his cheek and he knows that he’s blushing, can feel how warm his face is already but ryuji doesn’t pull away, even when akira looks up at him, their eyes meeting. “okay, so not an aneurysm. that’s good.” his voice is considerably softer than before and when akira thinks about it, he could just lean in, could close the gap in between them and kiss him. and he’s gonna do it, he’s gonna kiss ryuji and- ****  
** **

an old woman sat across from them clears her throat before they can get even closer and akira jumps away from ryuji like he’s been burnt, pressing himself against the far side of his seat.  ****  
** **

“maybe uh- maybe we don’t need to go for ramen today,” akira says after a moment has passed, voice almost hysterical. “i think that there’s uh- stuff we need to do that involves going home.” akira pauses. “and telling sojiro to shut the shop early.” ****  
** **

and ryuji? he simply laughs, but he nods and akira feels fit to burst when ryuji slides back into his personal space, reaching out for akira’s hand with his own and tangling their fingers together. “yeah, can’t believe we forgot about all that _stuff_ we need to do.” ****  
** **

the implications lies behind the word ‘stuff’ only worsens akira’s situation.  ****  
** **

after switching lines at the next station, it takes them another twenty minutes to get back to yongen-jaya and akira is almost shaking from want as they step through the door to leblanc. ryuji had barely been subtle on their way home, his hand resting just a little _too_ high on akira’s thigh to be anything but teasing, and though he’s shy to admit it, akira’s dick has practically been hard since ryuji had cupped his cheek oh so gently. (he’s a weak man okay, don’t judge him.) ****  
** **

sojiro looks between them strangely when akira suggests that he shut up shop early, spend the evening with futaba because he rarely does that lately, and whether or not he figures out why akira desperately wants him gone, he goes.  ****  
** **

and then it’s just him and ryuji.  ****  
** **

akira doesn’t know who makes the first move, but suddenly ryuji’s all up in his space, hands cupping his cheeks so gently as he presses akira back against the countertop.  ****  
** **

they shouldn’t be doing this here, akira shouldn’t even be considering doing this here when he knows that sojiro would rip him to shreds if he ever found out, but ryuji is pushing a thigh between his legs, and his tongue comes out to wet his lips and akira loses all semblance of care.  ****  
** **

he pulls ryuji into a frantic kiss, completely bypassing what he knows he should be doing for a typical first kiss and instead using ryuji’s surprise to his advantage, pushing his tongue into ryuji’s mouth.  ****  
** **

it’s sloppy, and messy, and it’s blatantly obvious that neither of them have much experience but akira feels like his whole body is burning up and ryuji is still holding his cheeks so gently, even as he kisses akira back with a fervour strong enough to rival his own. and then there’s the fucking piercing. the thing that started this whole mess.  ****  
** **

akira’s crush had been under control before ryuji got it, and in a backwards way akira knows he should be thankful because it got him here, with ryuji pressed up against his front like this, but he still feels so embarrassed about the whole thing.  ****  
** **

even now, as their tongues press together and akira can feel the warmth of ryuji’s stud, akira is still embarrassed. but he’s also super fucking turned on and that easily overweighs the shame of being so weak for his best friend.  ****  
** **

“god, akira, you’re so fuckin’ hot. what the hell dude, can’t believe you’ve been holdin’ out on me,” ryuji pants against his mouth, and akira whines at the loss of touch when ryuji pulls back further. he looks akira up and down, taking in the sharp blush on his cheeks (his ears too), his spit slick lips, and the _obvious_ tent in his uniform trousers. “so goddamn hot,” he repeats and then he’s leaning back in. except instead of resuming their kiss like akira expects, ryuji’s lips brush against the corner of his lips, and then his jaw, and all akira can do is hold onto ryuji’s arms for dear life as the blond haired boy presses a trail of kisses down his neck.  ****  
** **

“-yuji, ryuji please,” akira begs, voice cracking as ryuji’s teeth graze against his neck.  ****  
** **

“damn, who woulda thought you’d get flustered this easily,” ryuji hums, speaking more to himself than to akira, and then he does something that akira has been fantasising about for weeks, months. he licks a stripe up the side of akira’s neck. the act itself is stupidly hot anyways, but god, the way that ryuji’s tongue stud drags along his skin has him shivering, knees threatening to give in. it’s warm, unsurprisingly, but the metal is a stark contrast to the softness of ryuji’s tongue and when ryuji does it again akira’s knees really do give up underneath him.  ****  
** **

ryuji keeps him up, just barely, hands gripping akira’s shoulders and pressing him back against the counter. his voice is low when he speaks, lips brushing against akira’s neck as he says, “as hot as this is, i dunno if fuckin’ you down here is that good of an idea if you can’t hold yourself up.”  ****  
** **

akira moans at the thought of ryuji fucking him and pulls the boy in for a frantic kiss before pleading, “bed, take me to my bed. want you to fuck me, please ryuji.” ** **  
****

“you’re gonna be the fuckin’ death of me, i swear,” the boy groans and then he’s grabbing hold of akira’s hand and practically dragging him to the back of leblanc and up the stairs. ****  
** **

akira’s bed isn’t made, still left in a mess from when he left for school in a rush that morning, not that ryuji cares. he pushes the quilt onto the floor and then pulls on akira’s arm in a way that has him falling down onto the bed.  ****  
** **

ryuji doesn’t join him straight away. he stands and stares, eyes lidded as his gaze falls on akira’s tented trousers once again, and then he starts to strip.  ****  
** **

the first thing to go is his shoes, socks and then his belt too. his tshirt follows and akira feels like he’s forgotten how to breathe when his kicks his trousers off too. his boxers are garish; an in your face shade of yellow with a bright pink print, and they’re so, _so_ ugly, but that can easily be overlooked considering how his dick is tenting the front of them.  ****  
** **

“see somethin’ ya like?” ryuji leers and akira whines, hand falling down to palm himself through his trousers. “jesus fuck akira, you coulda just said yes or somethin’, that would’ve worked too.” ****  
** **

and then he’s walking over, not stopping until he’s stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at akira and akira gulps. “are you,” he starts, but finds that he doesn’t have the right words. “am i allowed to touch?” he asks after a moment has passed, and ryuji hums.  ****  
** **

“you are, yeah, but i have other plans if that’s okay with you?” ****  
** **

the way that akira nods is more than a little frantic.  ****  
** **

“lie back on the bed for me then, i wanna make you feel good,” ryuji says, and akira doesn’t know how he’s only just noticed but there’s a glint high on his chest, catching his eye under the bright lights of the attic and it can only be one thing.  ****  
** **

“do you have your nipples pierced too?” he chokes out as he pushes himself further up the bed, and the grin that ryuji shoots him is predatory.  ****  
** **

“you like them? got ‘em done last year so you’re free to touch all you want,” he says as he crawls onto the bed, smiling all the while, and akira feels like he might die if he doesn’t get to cum soon. “they’re pretty right? not as pretty as you though. god, you really are so fuckin’ beautiful akira. like not just now, you’re beautiful all the time, but especially now. i think i could get used to seein’ you like this.” ****  
** **

and then before akira can respond, before he can even think about what to say back to that, ryuji hands are pushing at the hem of his turtleneck, until it’s gathered under his armpits and he’s leaning down to lick at his nipples. it’s good, so fucking good, especially when ryuji makes sure to drag his stud over the sensitive skin, and akira can’t hold back the noises he’s making. sending sojiro home was definitely for the best at this rate.  ****  
** **

“you make such pretty noises,” ryuji hums, and then he’s kissing his way down akira’s sternum.  ****  
** **

he can feel the way akira is shaking underneath him, and honestly, it’s so fucking hot that this is all because of _him_ . akira’s breath hitches when ryuji reaches the waistband of his trousers, hips bucking minutely and as badly as ryuji wants to get his mouth on akira properly, he can’t resist teasing a little more.  ****  
** **

his movements are gentle, deliberate, hands slipping down to hold akira’s hips, fingers pressing harshly into the supple skin and then he’s leaning down and mouthing at akira’s cock. what he doesn’t expect is for akira to groan, “ryuji, i swear to god, if you don’t get your mouth on me soon i’m gonna come in my boxers and i really don’t want that.” he can’t hold back his laughter, even when akira lifts his head to frown at him, but he listens to akira anyways, and works on pulling his trousers down.  ****  
** **

it takes a little bit of shuffling, but a minute or so later akira is naked, spread out on the bed with ryuji between his legs and no matter how long he’s been waiting for this, he’s really not ready for what comes next. and it’s not that he’s not experienced, because akira has had his share of questionable hookups over the past year or so, but this is _ryuji._ the boy that akira is in love with. the boy that akira dreams about spending his life with. and the boy that akira has exclusively dreamt about sucking him off almost every night for the past month, and now it’s happening.  ****  
** **

almost as if sensing his feelings, ryuji sits up and he smiles at akira so softly. “i got you akira. i got you, okay?” ****  
** **

akira nods, and reaches out with a shaky hand, to cover ryuji’s where it’s still resting on his hip.  ****  
** **

ryuji takes that as his cue, wrapping his free hand around the base of akira’s cock and then he’s leaning in, tongue lapping at the head. he does it again and again, tongue darting out like a kitten’s, and then he’s pressing further, taking the whole head into his mouth and suckling. it’s an intense feeling to say the least, and akira’s throat already feels raw from how loudly he’s moaning for ryuji.  ****  
** **

when ryuji takes him deeper, not stopping until akira’s dick is pressing against the back of his throat, akira freaks out, his hand tightening around ryuji’s as he yells, “oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god,” like they’re the only words that he knows. and ryuji clearly takes it as praise, because he looks up at akira, catching his eye and smirking, and akira feels all air leaves his lungs.  ****  
** **

his head falls back to the futon with a soft thump, and he clenches his eyes shut just to be extra safe, because akira doesn’t trust himself not to come immediately if he even looks in ryuji’s vague direction again. not like he’s gonna last much longer this way either.  ****  
** **

there’s a fire burning underneath his skin, abdomen already coiled tight and akira knows that he’s a fucking goner.  ****  
** **

but ryuji? ryuji just keeps going, takes a moment to catch his breath and then he’s sucking akira down, again and again, hand still tight around the base of his cock. this way, akira can constantly feel ryuji’s tongue stud, running up and down the underside of his cock, and it’s both the best _and_ worst thing ever. best for obvious reasons, but worst because it’s only been a five minutes at a push but akira can already tell he’s so close to coming. ****  
** **

he shares this with ryuji too, gasping out, “ryuji, ‘yuji i’m close. gonna come,” as he tries to pull ryuji off but ryuji stays firm, keeping akira deep in his mouth, letting his teeth graze him gently and that’s the final straw.  ****  
** **

akira’s back arches as he comes, hand tightening impossibly around ryuji’s, no doubt leaving scratch marks on his skin as he yells out for his release. he hadn’t expected ryuji to let him come in his mouth, and he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting ryuji to swallow his come, but when akira can finally open his eyes again, he’s welcomed to the sight of ryuji wiping his mouth, and then lapping at the back of his hand, and it’s not hard for akira to realise that that’s exactly what ryuji’s done.

“holy fuck,” he whimpers, and ryuji has the nerve to laugh.  ****  
** **

“was that good for you?” he asks, as if akira isn’t entirely boneless underneath him, blush covering basically his whole body. “think you can still keep going?” ****  
** **

that’s when ryuji’s words from earlier come flying back to the forefront of akira’s mind. ryuji wants to _fuck_ him. “yes, yes, god, don’t you dare stop now,” akira rushes out, reaching his hands out to try and pull ryuji up to him, and ryuji gets the idea, crawling up the bed so that he’s knelt over akira.  ****  
** **

up close like this, akira gets to see the flush on ryuji’s cheeks, the puff of his lips and the pure want that is visible in his gaze and akira doesn’t even think he’ll need downtime because his dick hasn’t flagged yet, and akira doesn’t think that it’s going to anytime soon. at least, not until he comes a second time.  ****  
** **

“you have lube right?” ryuji asks, and akira nods, reaching his hand down between his futon and the frame and pulling out the half empty bottle he has stashed there. (ryuji doesn’t need to know that he only bought it two weeks ago).  ****  
** **

ryuji smiles as he takes it from akira, and he makes to move in between akira’s legs again, but the black haired boy whines. “at least kiss me before you move back down again,” he huffs, and ryuji chuckles before obliging him.  ****  
** **

the kiss they share is sloppier than the ones they’d had earlier, which is saying something because even then akira had been a mess. but now he can feel spit smeared across his chin, and he feels almost drunk on the taste of his own come on ryuji’s tongue.  ****  
** **

too distracted by the way ryuji is fucking his mouth, akira doesn’t even notice the boy lubing up his fingers and he screams, actually fucking screams, when ryuji presses the pads of two fingers over his hole.  ****  
** **

“we good?” ryuji asks, voice quiet. akira answers with a roll of his hips, and a ferocious kiss, and ryuji presses his middle finger inside.  ****  
** **

now this isn’t new to akira. he’s fingered himself before, hell he’s got toys hidden amongst his box of clothes that he likes to break out every now and again, but this, feeling ryuji’s finger inside of him. it’s somehow completely different. ryuji’s hands are slightly bigger than his own, fingers longer, more calloused, and the way akira’s whole body shakes when ryuji drags his finger in and out oh so slowly, is proof enough of how fucking good it feels. that feeling grows exponentially when ryuji pushes in a second, and then a third, and akira can barely hold a kiss anymore, he’s mostly just breathing into ryuji’s mouth, but he doesn’t want the blond haired boy to be away from him for even a second. 

“you- you feel so good around my fingers akira,” ryuji moans, and that’s the first time tonight that he’s stuttered over any of his words. he’s been so sure of himself, so confident in giving akira everything that he wants, but now his own desperation is starting to show through. “so tight, can’t wait to fuck you.” ****  
** **

“mmm, so do it. fuck me ryuji,” akira says back, punctuating his words with a heavy roll of his hips, head falling back when it has ryuji’s fingers pressing even closer to his prostate.  ****  
** **

ryuji doesn’t respond, at least not verbally, but akira registers the clicking as the lube is reopened and he gets himself comfy, stretching his legs a little wider before deciding to just pull his knees up to his chest. “c’mon ryuji. i’ve wanted this for so long, please, please. i need you.” ****  
** **

“fuck, fuck. okay,” ryuji curses, hands fumbling with the lube before he discards it altogether, dropping it off the side of the bed before his hands are coming down to pull at akira’s thighs, so that they’re wrapped around his waist. “wanna see you,” he gives as his excuse when akira grunts, and then he’s lining himself up, and pushing in.  ****  
** **

no amount of fingers, or toys, or experience could’ve prepared akira for this moment. he knows that he’s stretched, and he’s stretched well, but ryuji’s cock is thick and akira feels like he’s being split in half in the best possible way.  ****  
** **

his breath is laboured, ryuji’s too, and as ryuji finally bottoms out, he feels his eyes start to get wet.  ****  
** **

“hey, shit. akira? fuck, did i fuck somethin’ up?” ryuji asks when he notices it too, concern lacing his voice as he leans forwards, hand cupping akira’s cheek so fucking gently. “does it hurt? you need me to pull out?” ****  
** **

“no, no, no, no, no. stay, gotta stay,” akira rambles, tightening his legs around ryuji’s waist as a precaution. “i’m just- i just really love you. a-and i know that ann, and probably you too, think that it was you getting your tongue piercing that set this all off, but i’ve wanted you ever since i met you at the start of second year. you showed me so much kindness, and you spoke so much niceness to me and you’re so fucking hot, like really, it’s unfair-” ryuji laughs at akira’s indignancy, “-but it’s more than that. god i know getting sentimental when your dick is in my ass isn’t the best, but i love you ryuji. _i’m in love with you_ . i’ve wanted this for a long time.”  ****  
** **

akira takes in a deep breath once he’s done speaking, and he goes to wipe his eyes but ryuji beats him to it. it’s pointless in the end, because akira feels himself starting to cry harder when he looks up to find ryuji look down at him like he hung the moon and the stars and the whole night sky.  ****  
** **

“akira, fuckin’ hell. i’m in love with you too. fuck, you don’t know how _good_ it is to hear you say that.”  ****  
** **

“i think i do,” akira laughs weakly, knowing full well that he’s never gonna forget how ryuji sounds saying the words that he’s always wanted to hear.  ****  
** **

just as ryuji had done to him, akira brings his hands up to cup ryuji’s cheeks, fingers stroking across his jaw and he treasures the way ryuji’s breath hitches. “i love you so much. now please, please start moving before i push you down and do it myself.” ****  
** **

ryuji snorts, eyes crinkling shut and akira can’t wipe the smile off his face as ryuji’s hands circle his hips, his head coming down to rest on the pillow, next to akira’s. “i really fucking love you,” he says, still laughing slightly and then he’s moving, hips pulling back until only the head of his dick is inside akira, and then he’s pushing forwards again.  ****  
** **

it’s good, so fucking good. the push and pull, the way ryuji’s hands are squeezing just a little too tight, the brush of his lips against akira’s neck; he loves it all, wishes he could spend every waking moment of his life feeling this good. he tangles his own hands in ryuji’s hair, pulling tight and feeling just a little smug when ryuji whimpers. it doesn’t last long though, ryuji easily finding another way to one up him, this time by biting at akira’s neck. he leaves mark after mark, sinking his teeth into the skin before sucking, laving his tongue over and over until the skin is purple, bruised. a sign that akira is his, and nobody elses.  ****  
** **

they only go so long before everything starts to get a little frantic, desperate. akira’s hands have moved to ryuji’s back, nails scratching at his shoulders with every thrust of his hips, and ryuji is kissing akira as best he can. not that akira minds about kiss quality, because true to himself, all it takes in the end is the brush of ryuji’s tongue stud against his own tongue, and a particularly hard thrust and he’s coming untouched, shooting all over the both of their torsos.  ****  
** **

“you motherfucker,” ryuji gasps, sounding almost incredulous and he rolls his hips one, two, three more times before he’s coming too. and that’s when akira realises that they didn’t use a condom. it never even crossed his mind, and though he knows the logic behind safe sex, he can’t help but feel a little thankful because ryuji’s come is warm, and the way it feels as it slowly trickles out of him is orgasmic in it’s own right.  ****  
** **

ryuji has the exact same revelation when he pulls out, and he drops his fingers to push his come back into akira, only to freeze, eyes widening as he stares up at akira. “we- oh my god, we didn’t use a condom. i didn’t- it didn’t even cross my mind.” his concern is cute and he frowns when akira tells him that. “whaddya mean cute? i- i came inside you dude. fuck, i’m so sorry-” ****  
** **

“ryuji, i like it like this,” akira says, effectively cutting off whatever other apology ryuji was about to give him, and his smile grows when the blond haired boy continues to gape at him. “it feels nice,” he adds on, rolling his hips just slightly and ryuji flusters, looking down at where his fingers are still pressed against akira’s hole, now coated in his own come.  ****  
** **

he lets out a heavy sigh, seemingly to try and calm himself down and then he’s pressing his fingers properly into akira. “you know how i said you were gonna be the death of me? i wasn’t joking.” ****  
** **

akira can only laugh. ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

ann knows straight away. ****  
** **

that doesn’t surprise akira, especially given that she met the both of them at shibuya, instead of just akira. (ryuji had stayed over last night, after akira really couldn’t bring himself to send ryuji home). but other people seemingly know too.  ****  
** **

mishima catches them in the corridor, asking about their ‘fun night’ and both akira and ryuji find themselves blushing.  ****  
** **

nakaoka pats ryuji on the back when they’re sat in the canteen at lunch, sharing a bunch of treats from the school shop between them. he says something about ‘finally getting on that’, but akira doesn’t entirely catch it because ryuji is shooing him away before he can say anything else. whatever it was, it has the tips of ryuji’s ears turning red.  ****  
** **

even shiho grins at them, when they meet up with her and ann on the roof after school, and congratulates them for finally getting together.  ****  
** **

it’s baffling.  ****  
** **

“how the hell does everyone in this school know that we fucked last night?” he asks, before turning on ann. “you didn’t tell everyone, did you?” ****  
** **

in response, ann laughs right back in his face. “you didn’t look in the mirror before you left for school today did you?” she asks, and akira shakes his head, more than a little confused. she fumbles around in her bag for a moment, before handing akira a compact mirror and saying, “that’ll be the reason then. why don’t you take a little look, huh?” ****  
** **

akira really doesn’t like the playful tone of her voice, but he pops open the mirror and looks at himself anyways. his face looks fines; if anything his hair is a little ruffled, but that could easily be blamed on the wind from the roof. and then he sees what she’s talking about. even with his uniform turtleneck on, there are mottled, purple bruises all up both sides of his neck, some behind his ears too and akira flushes, almost dropping the mirror in his haste to give it back to ann.  ****  
** **

his mind rushes back to last night, to ryuji nipping and sucking and biting at his neck, mouthing desperately as he’d worked towards his orgasm and fuck.  ****  
** **

“you,” he starts, rounding on ryuji, “are super fucking lucky that i love you a whole lot. you’re also lucky that the girls are here with us right now, or i’d get us even right here on this roof.” ****  
** **

“oh please, don’t mind us,” shiho says, laughing softly.  ****  
** **

“yeah, don’t mind us at all,” ann adds. “if anything akira, wouldn’t it be better that we witness this, so that we can be sure you two are truly even.” ****  
** **

weirdly, akira isn’t opposed to the idea of their two friends watching them. in fact, it’s exciting, and he turns his head to grin at ann. “i think that’s a perfect idea actually.” ****  
** **

- ****  
** **

by the time they make it off the roof, ryuji’s neck is a work of art, bruises blooming all across his skin (some on his chest too), and ann has decided that, for perfectly legitimate reasons, her and shiho need to follow them home just to be super duper sure, all revenge is enacted correctly.  ****  
** **

shiho vehemently agrees.  **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> yes that was me hinting at a akira/ryuji/ann/shiho foursome at the end there. anns relationship with haru and makoto is open so i couldnt resist hshfsjhfsj


End file.
